Bionic Woman: Only Make Believe
by jtbwriter
Summary: When an imaginative student tells Chrystal Austin about a plot involving his father and military weapons, then disappears, only her parents and Rick and A.J. Simon believe her as she risks her job and life to find out the truth. Thanks to Beth T and MB!
1. Chapter 1

Bionic Woman: Only Make Believe

When an imaginative student tells Chrystal Austin about a plot involving his father and military weapons, then disappears, only her parents and Rick and A.J. Simon believe her as she risks her job and life to find out the truth.

(The characters from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Simon and Simon belong to Universal Studios. No money has been made off of them and all original characters are owned by me, you can't have them!)

Author's Note: For any of you who are not familiar with my other fanfics, this story is a crossover with Simon & Simon as carried forth in my "Second Chances" series. Basically, my "what if?" is that Rick and A.J. Simon didn't break up the partnership, A.J. didn't marry Liz or Janet, and Rick found and married a long-lost teenage sweetheart. What follows is the next 30 plus years of their lives. The crossover with SMDM/BW is because of what Rick's wife, Laurie Scott Simon did in the 18 years they were separated; work for the OSI. Having suffered a near-fatal head injury during an investigation, Dr. Rudy Wells saved her life by replacing a fractured section of her skull with the same material used on both Steve and Jaime. It resulted in her having a "mind link" with first Steve then Jaime. Through the years the link has weakened, but it still exists. Thus the closeness and "family" references between the Simons and Steve and Jaime Austin, and their daughter, Chrystal. I hope you enjoy this..enough A/N-here's the story!

"All right, next class we'll discuss the coming of the horseless carriage and how it affected Arizona's history." Chrystal Austin said, passing out the last of the homework assignments. She smiled at how several of her freshman students brightened when she mentioned the early cars.

"Those cars were so lame….you had to crank them to start them up." The sarcastic tone of one of the kids in the rear of the classroom took the smile off her face, and she looked over to see Ben Hope, a sour-faced boy holding forth. He had two girls and another student laughing, then another voice caught her attention.

"Those Model T's weren't lame, they were sure better then horses at catching bad guys. I heard the early sheriffs used them a lot."

"Don't listen to him, he makes up stories all the time." Hope sneered, and quickly Chrystal intervened, walking to the back of the room.

"Ben, I hope I didn't hear what you just said."

The tall boy turned, then had the good grace to flush under her stern gaze. One of the girls tossed her head and giggled, as her friend Cathy spoke up.

"Miss Austin, maybe you have trouble hearing?" she said sweetly, then her face fell as Chyrstal replied calmly, "No, just as I'm sure you and Sheri won't have trouble making your way to the principal's office; seeing as you weren't the one I was speaking to?"

"Uh, Miss Austin, it's just that Stone here makes up stuff…" Ben Hope said desperately, seeing he was about to lose some of his admirers.

"I do not, Miss Austin, tell him what Sheriff Gene Adams used to use ." Tommy interrupted.

"It's true, Ben. Sheriff Adams and his deputy Kasey used a Model T at their ranch, and caught a couple of horse thieves in one." The young teacher explained, trying not to feel pleasure in the way the younger Hope looked embarrassed.

Going to the front of the classroom, she continued."We've taken this discussion as far as we can go….I want to see any more questions answered with the resources you've got in the library. Class is dismissed, and I'll see Cathy and Sheri in the Principal's office in ten minutes." Crystal added, then stepped back and let the now chastened foursome leave. As soon as they were gone, she looked at the embarrassed young student.

"That was good, Tommy. You know how to control your temper, but next time just ignore them and let me handle it, okay?"

"Okay, Miss Austin". The boy agreed, then picked up his books and left the room.

As soon as he left, Chrystal sighed. She hated the way some of the more popular students acted. Tommy did tend to exaggerate the facts sometimes, but there was no excuse for the bullying of Ben Hope and some of the others.

As she left the classroom to go to the principal's office, she watched a tall man stride toward the boy, then call his name. "Tommy!"

"Chyrstal, are you coming? Mr. Thompson wants to know what those two girls did?" The school secretary called from down the hall, and Chrystal started, belatedly realizing she had started to walk past the school offices.

"Thanks, Jill." She smiled at the woman as she retraced her steps and disappeared into the administrative department.

30 minutes later a weary young teacher left the building, wondering why she had bothered to discipline the bullying students. Chrystal had been hard put to stand up to the act of "who me?" the girls had tried. Only the fact that both Cathy and Sheri contradicted each other gave her the back up she needed.

"I think a 300 word essay on respect due tomorrow will be punishment enough, don't you, Miss Austin?" Mr. Thompson, the new principal suggested, and reluctantly Chrystal had agreed, ignoring the faint "tomorrow?" from one of the girls.

As she came towards her car, Chrystal smiled, seeing her mother leaning against the driver's side door. It had been hard refusing her parents help when things got tough, until the past year. A violent incident involving the former principal of the school and his ex-wife had caused her to re-think trying to "assert" her independence, now she welcomed her extended family's help. Especially her mother's.

"Mom, how did you know I would still be here!" she exclaimed, embracing the former teacher.

"I tried the house, and since you weren't there…." Jaime Austin lovingly brushed the hair from her daughter's face, then winced at the tired look in her eyes.

"Chrissy, have you been getting enough rest, you look tired. I know you work hard at all you do, but you need to pace yourself."

"Yes, Mom…it's just with Christmas vacation coming….I've got to finish all the first quarter work." Chrystal explained, touched by her mother's words. "I'm going to rest all weekend though..I don't want to be sick for when Auntie Laurie's cousins visit."

"That's my girl. Now why don't I follow you home, your dad should be back soon from Silver Rock and we can barbeque. I've got a new recipe for cutlets from Robin." Jaime started, only to see Tommy Stone and his father approaching them.

"Uh, Mom. Give me a minute…Major Stone, Tommy." Chrystal said, noting the insignia on the officer's uniform.

"I need to speak with you, Miss Austin….oh, I'm sorry." The man evidently recognized Jaime, and his frosty manner noticeably thawed. The young boy looked up at his tone, surprised.

"It's all right, Major. You need to speak with my daughter?" Jaime gave him a warm smile and shook his hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Austin. I just want to say, Tommy and I appreciate your daughter speaking up for him today. It wasn't necessary, but I thank you just the same." At his words Jaime saw her daughter straighten up stiffly and knew she wasn't pleased.

"You're welcome, Major. But they were necessary. Tommy stood up for my lesson in class today and was being bullied. As that is not tolerated in my classroom, I handled it in the best way possible."

At that Tommy gave a faint smile, then his face resumed an almost closed off expression as his father cleared his throat.

"That's all well and good, Miss Austin, but I want my son to fight his own battles, so to speak." Major Stone continued, then blanched at Chrystal's firm voice.

"He did and will continue to do so, Major. But when a student is outnumbered, that is not right. Tommy handled himself just fine, sir. But just as you would have reacted as a parent had it happened with you there, I acted in protection of my pupil."

"Well, thank you, ma'am. I do appreciate it." It was evident the man felt ashamed of his behavior, as he nodded to Jaime, then made his goodbyes as Tommy shook hands with both Chrystal and Jaime.

"Was that why you were still here, honey?" Jaime asked as the Stones walked away.

"Yes, Mom. Why don't we get home and I'll spill all the details." Chrystal compromised, then laughed at her mother's expression.

"What????"

"I love that, honey, spill….you make me laugh. I'll follow you." Jaime chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

"So someone had the nerve to talk back to my Chrissy, huh? And lived to tell?"

The youngest Austin giggled as her father teased her over dinner. Steve Austin never missed an opportunity to both rag and praise his daughter, and tonight was no exception.

Except he too, caught the weariness in Chrystal, and insisted on loading an extra piece of chicken on her plate.

"Here you go, honey. I think you need some protein." He grinned, then waved off her "Daaad."

"Seriously, Chrissy. You look tired, what time do you have to be at school tomorrow?"

Chrystal sighed. "Not until 7:15, Dad, but I'm going to bed early, don't worry. I just have a lot of catch up work to do before Christmas break starts next week."

"Good idea, honey….as a matter of fact after dinner, if you like, I'll help you with your grading." Jaime chimed in.

For a moment Chrystal was frustrated. "I don't need your help, Mom, I can do it myself." She started, then saw her parents faces, and tears filled her eyes.

"That's not true, I love you, Mom, for wanting to help me. And Dad…what would I do without you two?" she sniffed.

In a minute Jaime and Steve were embracing her. "We love you too, Chrissy…you'll never get rid of us." Steve cleared his throat noisily as Jaime continued "I know you can do your work yourself, but we don't want you to overdo it."

"I won't, I promise." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and immediately her father laughed. "You never change, honey. Here.." he handed her a Kleenex.

The next few days went a little smoother, as Chrystal managed to get her students ready for their mid-term exams, coached a drama presentation and still had time to arrange a surprise or two for the last day of class.

It was actually fun working with her mother on correcting papers, and having her father show up to deliver a misplaced file seemed to impress the "bully four" (as she soon grew to know them.)

The week before school let out, Chrystal was waiting for her students to finish a pop quiz, when Tommy Stone raised his hand.

"Yes?" she asked, then quickly nodded when he flushed and asked, "Can I be excused, Miss Austin?"

As he left the room, a snicker erupted from the back of the room, and Chrystal stood up.

"Didn't I ask for silence during this quiz?" she asked firmly, then saw four shoulders hunch and there was quiet.

Making a note to request a parent conference with Ben Hope and the others, she sat back down and continued reviewing papers. As the minutes passed, Chrystal noticed Tommy hadn't returned to the room, and started to get up to check with the hall monitor.

Just then the door opened, and an out-of-breath Tommy came back in, then rushed back to his seat. Before anyone could make a remark, the boy quietly said, "Sorry, Miss Austin."

"That's all right." She answered, then raised her voice. "Ten minutes to the end of class."

As the passing bell rang, all the students filed up to her desk and dropped off their exams. Tommy was the last to turn his in, and she smiled at him, seeing his nervous manner.

"Is everything okay, Tommy? I was beginning to wonder." She asked.

"Uh, no…Miss Austin…could I talk to you at lunch…it's important." The boy asked, and Chrystal gave him a relieved look.

"Of course, Tommy. I'll see you at 12:15." She promised, sighing inwardly at another "desk" lunch.

As she hurriedly finished the half-sandwich her mother had packed for her, Chrystal grinned at the cookies and fruit at the bottom of her lunch sack. "Always looking after me." She thought.

"Miss Austin?"

Startled, she looked up to see a disheveled Tommy at the door.

"Come in, Tommy, just close the door behind you." She asked, then moved her chair from behind the desk to opposite the one he sat in .

"Miss Austin….I have something…um…I heard something…you have to promise me you won't tell anyone unless something happens." He started, in an agitated voice.

Puzzled, Chrystal asked, "What is it that you heard, Tommy? Is it one of the students? Did someone threaten you?"

"No…but I heard…I heard my dad…he was outside in the parking lot….Someone was telling him that he had too much to lose if he ….if he didn't' do what he was told. At first I thought it was some enlisted man, specially since he's a really strict supervisor. Then my dad told them he'd not "let them hurt my son, that he'd get them the stuff." That's when I got out of the hallway."

Chrystal put an arm around the boy, "You did the right thing, Tommy. Not hanging around is a good idea. But..are you sure what you heard wasn't a bad joke or something? What time was your dad supposed to pick you up?"

"Not until 1 pm, ma'am. But..it wasn't a joke, I..I know my dad. I don't want anything to happen to him, Miss Austin….what should I do?"

"You go have some lunch, Tommy. Let me see if I can reach my dad, or his former boss…I bet they'll be able to see that you and your dad are protected." Chrystal walked him to the door. "I'll meet you where he picks you up each day….it'll be okay."

"Thanks, Miss Austin." Tommy had a relieved look on his face as they stepped into the hall, then quickly went down the corridor and vanished.

Quickly going to the teachers staff room, Chrystal found a phone, then called her father.

"Austin residence."

"Dad, it's Chrystal….can you come meet me at school? I've got a student who's got"  
Suddenly a funny click on the line stopped her, and she said, "Can you come? And bring Uncle Oscar?"

"I'll try to reach him, but I'll be there in 10 minutes, honey….I'll see you at the parking lot." Steve said, then Chrystal hung up. Stopping at the school office to sign out, she started to leave, then a strange man stopped her in the doorway. At first glance, she thought he might be a school official.

"Miss Austin, may I speak with you a moment?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked politely, seeing that it was almost time to meet her father.

"No, but I think we have the welfare of someone we know in common, ma'am." He replied, then he opened his coat to show he had a gun.

Trying not to scream, she attempted to step back inside the building, only to have the man take her arm firmly, saying, "Don't make a sound, Miss, or I'll be forced to use this. Just come quietly."

Chrystal swallowed back her fear as she allowed him to lead her toward the parking lot. A van was parked at the curb, its engine running, and suddenly she knew she was being kidnapped.

"What do you want? I'm not leaving with you!" she said forcibly, attempting to jerk her arm free.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Miss Austin…we just want to …never mind!"

At once she was thrown to the ground, as her would-be captor let go of her and ran. As Chrystal started to get up, she saw the man jump into the van and immediately drive off.

"Chrissy!"

Turning, she saw her father running at top speed toward her, and she tottered to her feet.

"Dad!" she cried, then pointed at the van speeding away. "Some guy tried to kidnap me!" Chrystal started to say, only to have her father catch her up in his arms.

"Honey, are you all right? Did he hurt you?" he asked angrily.

She shook her head, trying to catch her breath. "No, Dad…I was just scared. But, he had a gun, he was taking me away. He said he wanted to talk to me, and that we had someone's welfare in common." The former Colonel hugged her then carefully set his daughter back on her feet.

"It's okay, honey. Let me call Chief Johnson from the school office, so we can alert them to this jerk. You can tell me what started all this…" Steve said, trying to control his temper.

"Yes, Dad, but Tommy Stone, the student I started to tell you about…I'm starting to think this is about him." Chrystal said, as her father put an arm around her and walked her back to the administration building. A small crowd of students had gathered around the entrance, apparently witnessing her near-abduction, and a security guard made his way through them to meet the two Austins.

Minutes later, Chrystal waited anxiously as Oscar Goldman spoke with the principal, then came back to the lobby area where Steve sat with her, his arm around her for support.

"Honey, I hate to tell you this, but Major Stone called and pulled Tommy out of school today, saying he was being transferred. Mr. Thompson sees no reason not to believe him, so he's going to close his file. As for that creep who tried to take you…" the older man sighed, and sat down next to her.

"Mr. Thompson will have added security around the grounds, and Ron has pulled the video from the school cameras. He seems to think you may have been a target for ransom from your parents."

"What????" Chrystal got furious and started to stand up, only for her uncle to pull her back down.

"Honey, we have no proof it's anything but. Even the statement your attacker made….it sounds like someone thinks you're worth something. I did persuade Thompson it's safe for you to work here…" Oscar held up his hand as she began to protest, "But you are not to be alone at any time, and your Mom or Dad or someone will always be around when you go home. That's the only reason you'll be able to continue here, okay?"

Both men saw Chrystal was upset by the turn of events, and her father put his hand over hers. "Chrissy, none of this is your fault…I'm sorry that someone's messed up your life like this.. but we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm not afraid for me, Dad, it's Tommy. I can't believe he would make up such a story, I think something's wrong and he and his father are in danger." She declared, then her face softened as she looked at his and Oscar's worried expressions.

"I love you Dad, and you too, Uncle Oscar. And I will be careful, but I'm not giving up on Tommy…something is wrong."

Seeing the determination in her face, Steve nodded reluctantly. "All right, Chrissy, maybe you're right. But let us do the legwork, or …" he looked over at Oscar.

"Why don't we call in your back-up Uncles." The older man smiled as her expression brightened.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened?" A.J. Simon was startled as his brother almost yelled into the phone.

"Is she all right? Did they catch the guy?"

Now A.J. was alarmed at what he heard, then as he got a look at the caller id, he relaxed.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the house in half an hour."

As Rick Simon said his goodbyes and hung up, A.J. was busy grabbing his weapon from its locked drawer, then pulling on his jacket.

"Is it Jaime or Chrystal, Rick?" he asked, then Rick turned and looked at his younger brother.

"Chrystal, A.J.. Someone tried to kidnap her from school today. She's all right, but …Dad says she thinks one of her students is the real target and wants our help."

As he grabbed his hat, Rick added, "What's scary is if what this kid told Chrissy is true, both father and son were threatened, and now the boy's been pulled out of school."

A.J. shook his head. "And we thought that school of hers was nice and quiet…"

Driving to the Austin's home on the outskirts of Phoenix, Rick couldn't get past the idea of someone trying to abduct the young woman from a supposedly "safe" place. As long as he had known Colonel Steve Austin and his wife Jaime Sommers, they had tried not to shield their daughter from the real world. Targets for criminals and foreign governments alike if their bionics were exposed, his friends had nonetheless lived in an ordinary community and Chrystal had always gone to public schools, then had decided to teach at one. It had been a blessing in disguise that following her grandparents deaths, she had decided to take a job in Phoenix, making the move from Ojai a better transition for Jaime and Steve. Not to mention the fact that Oscar and Rudy were happier knowing their "family" was closer to their retirement home.

Just as the Simons pulled up to Steve and Jaime's condo, a familiar jeep pulled up behind them, and A.J. laughed.

"I wonder how long Sis was behind us, Rick."

"Oh…about two blocks..she thinks she's sneaky." He grinned, then exited his truck and swooped down on a laughing Laurie Simon as she climbed out of her car.

"Gotcha, sweetheart." He chuckled, swinging her around in his arms.

"How did know, darling?" she gasped, then giggled as he kissed her.

"Oh, I have eyes in the back of my head." He smirked, as he put his wife down. Giving a hug to A.J., Laurie then linked hands with Rick as they walked up to the house.

"Somebody needs to get a room." Steve stood at the door, then exchanged his own hugs with the three Simons as Laurie blushed and teased, "Says the man who holds the record for smooching while riding the Matterhorn at Disneyland!"

"Hey, hey, that wasn't smooching, that was kissing." Jaime came out of the kitchen with a tray of cold drinks, followed by Chrystal with a bowl of snacks.

After another round of greetings, Chrystal sat down between her parents as Steve spoke.  
"I'm glad you guys came so soon, you too, Laurie. Jaime and I don't know what to think about this...if someone is trying to kidnap Chrissy, or "  
"Or if what Tommy, he's a student in my AP History class, told me was true, and he was the one in danger." Chrystal interrupted, giving Steve a reassuring glance.

"Well, whatever's going on, we'll get to the bottom of it, honey. Now, when did all this start?" A.J. asked. As first Chrystal then Steve told what had happened, Rick saw the worry in Jaime's eyes increase. A sudden knock at the door didn't do anything for anyone's nerves, until Steve answered it and relieved, ushered in Oscar Goldman and Dr. Rudy Wells.

"Hey, Uncle Oscar, Uncle Rudy." Chrystal stood to embrace her godparents, then the former OSI director motioned for her to sit down.

"Believe it or not, Chrissy, I found out something that backs up what you suspect." He started, and Steve and Jaime breathed a sigh of relief.

"Major Greg Stone is responsible for a top secret project involving the destruction of outdated and dangerous weapons..one that apparently has gained some interest from abroad. He has been receiving overtures from an arms broker for some time, and the General at Chandler Air Force Base was in the process of having him transferred for his own safety…and that of his son. Unfortunately," Oscar cleared his throat, "It looks like the arrangements were made too late, as despite the Major's call, no transfer of the boy and his records was made to his new school in California. Of course it could all be premature…".

"Then I wasn't imagining it…someone was listening in when I called Dad." Chrystal said in a dejected voice. "That must be why they came after me, they thought I knew about their plot and wanted information. Poor Tommy, I must have led them right to him!"

"Honey, you don't know that….as a matter of fact, I think that Major Stone simply went underground with his son rather then give in to them. If anything, it proves that the Stones are safe for the moment." Oscar informed her, coming to her side, then giving her a hug. "I am very proud of your bravery in all this, now you need to let us protect you."

"Thank you, Uncle Oscar, but what about school? I only have a couple more days before it lets out…." Chrystal worried. Rick spoke up reassuredly.

"Don't even think about it, Chrissy. A.J and I will be with you all day….I think if we arrange it properly, you'll end up with a couple more student aides!" he chuckled, eliciting a laugh from Steve and Jaime. "A couple of over-age juvenile delinquents, from what I've heard." Steve hooted.

Chrystal was more diplomatic. "I think you and Uncle A.J. will fit right in, and I feel better about finishing the semester this way. There's no way I'd want to put any one at school at risk."

"Oh, Chrissy, you won't…." Jaime took her daughter's hand. "You've always put your students welfare first…with Rick and A.J. there, nothing will happen."

Touched by the confidence their friends had in them, Rick spoke up. "That's right, honey….now how about we take you guys to dinner at the Heritage…Robin's here for the holidays and she's guest chef at a "Carving Night" tonight."

From the smiles that appeared, Laurie put her arms around Rick and declared, "I think that's a yes!"

The festive dinner at the Heritage seemed to cheer up the Austins, and the following day Chrystal went back to work, with Rick and A.J. in tow. As they pulled up to the peaceful looking school, Chrystal was all confidence as Rick helped her out of his pick up truck.

"I think you're going to enjoy my class, Uncle A.J…..but Uncle Rick, are you sure you want to help at PE?" she asked, then giggled as he puffed out his chest.

"Of course, Chrissy…give me a chance to develop some more muscles to impress your Auntie."

"Oh, I think you're impressive enough for Sis, Rick." A.J. ragged, as they walked toward the administration office. Once inside, the principal himself vetted their identification, then fixed Chrystal with a firm look.

"I must warn you, Chrystal, that if any incidents involving your safety occur, we will have to ask you to take leave of your position."

Taking a deep breath, the young teacher impressed the Simons by straightening up and quietly answering, "I would not have come to teach today if I thought my being here would put any student or teacher in danger. That's why my uncles came, they are licensed detectives and will alert the police if any problems happen."

"Well, then I welcome you gentlemen to our campus…and Chrystal, I am glad you decided to finish out the semester." Mr. Thompson replied, a conciliatory tone in his voice.

As they left the office, Rick told A.J. and Chrystal "I'll see you guys at third period in the gym, I'm going to check out the area."

"Okay, Uncle Rick. Be careful." She added, then gave him a little wave in place of a hug.

Waiting until they were around the corner, he walked past the main door of the school office, then stopped at a rear door. Trying the doorknob, he found it unlocked, and quietly slipped in.

"Mr. Thompson, you should have run these new student aides by me..since when does Miss Austin need a student aide?" A man's strident voice caught his attention and he moved to where he could look into the principal's office. In front of Thompson's desk was a dark-haired man, thin-lipped and glaring.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winston, but the school district just issued new guidelines…I'm just giving these new people a couple of days to get acclimated before the new year." Rick started to relax, at least Thompson was keeping their real identities under wraps.

"All right, but I'm going to the union the next time you go over my head." Winston warned, then Rick saw him make a quick exit.

After a moment, Rick saw Thompson get on the phone and listened as he made an appointment with a parent. Seeing him occupied, Rick went out the way he came in, then found a deserted place near the lunch shelter.

Turning on his transmitter, he said, "Dad, it's Rick. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, son. Anything?"

"Only a disgruntled administrator named Winston…..didn't like two new aides being hired without being consulted, I guess." Rick could almost hear the wheels turning in Oscar's head.

"I'll run him through headquarters. A.J. with Chrystal?"

"Yep. He's going to be in class for 2 periods, then he'll take the perimeter while I'm in the gym then homeroom. Steve in place?"

"He's directly north of you, in the repair truck outside the back gate. He says your hair is sticking up."

"What…." Rick started to put his hand on his thinning head, then grinned sheepishly. "Good one, Dad. Tell the Colonel he's funny."

"He knows." Oscar chuckled. "Talk to you in an hour, son. Take care."

"I will, Dad." Rick smiled and turned his locator on, then went behind the block of classrooms and found a place to sit that had a wide view of the campus.

Two hours later, Rick traded places with his brother, and carrying a clipboard and whistle, accompanied an animated Chrystal and twenty students to the brick and glass gymnasium.

"Now, Coach Simon will be timing your laps around the gym, and those who have a problem completing 4 laps will have an appointment with the school nurse." She explained once they were inside. Rick felt a shiver of recognition at the familiar surroundings of a year ago, when Chrystal was once again under their protection. Then too, she was in danger from stopping a plot to sabotage a pep tryout.

"Uncle Rick, it's okay." The young teacher's soft voice brought him back to the present, and he smiled wryly as she went to sit on a bleacher as the students began their laps.

"Thanks, Chrissy. I just forgot about this place. Now, where do you want me to time them?"

Directing him to a place under the north basketball hoop, Rick made himself comfortable as he started with the second group of runners. Surprisingly, he enjoyed interacting with the 14 and 15 year old students, calling out encouragement and listing their times.

After an hour, the students were dismissed for lunch and afternoon study, and he walked Chrystal back to her classroom, where they opened up matching brown bags.

"Oh no she didn't." Rick started to laugh as he pulled out the prime rib sandwich Jaime had packed him, and found a smiley face sticker on the wrapper.

"You got it, Uncle Rick….she does it for me everyday." Chrystal laughed, then spotted A.J. through the window, and waved him in.

"Hi, Chrissy….Rick..Got my lunch?" he asked, chuckling as Chrystal tossed him a third brown bag. Polishing off their sandwiches in record time, the brothers traded places after the lunch hour for her last class of the day, study hall.

Again everything was normal, and relieved, the Simons helped Chrystal close up for the day, then walked her back to their pickup.

Just as they reached the vehicle, Steve Austin pulled up, smiling at the threesome.

"Hey, honey, hey guys….how did it go today? Do they pass?" he joked.

"With flying colors, Dad. If you guys haven't been scared off…" she hesitated, then beamed as A.J. told her, "You've got us, honey…we'll pick you up at the same time tomorrow."

"Thanks, Uncle A.J." she kissed his cheek, then hugged Rick. "I love you guys, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wouldn't miss it, Chrissy." Rick replied, returning the hug.

Helping her climb into her father's car, he closed the door as Steve leaned over and said, "Thanks from me too, guys. See you for breakfast?"

"Now that I wouldn't miss…." A.J. elbowed Rick as he smirked, "Just make sure you flip enough pancakes!"

"Maybe one or two…" Steve retorted, then drove off laughing.

"Maybe one or two…." Rick imitated him as they got into his pickup truck. A.J. shook his head, snickering. "What …?"

"Never mind, Rick…let's get home to the girls….I think Mom's chicken is on the menu."

"Now you're talking…" Rick took the brake off and screeched out of the lot.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rick, you did so eat 8 pieces of chicken.." A.J. was still ragging his brother the next day when they arrived at the next day. Chrystal started laughing as the older Simon feigned shock. "I can't believe you didn't see who ate 4 of those pieces, or didn't you notice Ricky's a growing boy?"

"Now that I can believe, Uncle A.J….At the junior picnic last year, Ricky had 6 pieces of chicken, and two slices of pie…he's got a hollow stomach." Chrystal added.

Seeing how at ease the young woman was, Rick smiled as A.J. tried to defend himself. "Don't look at me, I think he inherited a hollow leg from you, seeing as he drinks a gallon of milk every other day!"

"Well, all I can say is if that's the worst thing my nephew does, he's on the right track." Rick boasted, then caught his breath as his transmitter beeped.

"Who is it?" A.J. asked, then sighed with relief as Laurie's voice came over the watch.

"Rick, can you hear me?"

"Yes, darlin…loud and clear. What time are you doing Chrystal's classes?" Rick grinned as his wife replied, "2nd and 3rd period, Rick. I should be at school in about half an hour. Meet you for lunch?"

"It's a date, sweetheart….see you in the classroom." He answered, then chuckled as A.J. told him, "Sis'll back me up, I know you ate 8 pieces of chicken!"

Arriving at school, once again Rick and A.J. followed Chrystal to the school office, picking up their passes, then escorted her to her classroom. Trading off duties, A.J. slipped into the school building, while Rick helped the young teacher with her first class.

When Laurie arrived, Rick went to the gymnasium while A.J. followed a set of tire tracks that seemed to follow away from the teachers' parking lot toward a wooded area. For the next two hours, Laurie told stories about early law enforcement in Arizona at the turn of the century, then segwayed into the changing face of the local Indian reservation.

When class was finished, Laurie had several girls stay after asking her about her Great-Grandmother, Kasey Adams. By the time they were satisfied, it was near lunchtime.

"Come on, honey. I'm sure the boys are ready to eat anything and I know what the food at this place is like!" Laurie smiled wearily as Chrystal gathered her things.

"Well, it's better then last year, but still, Uncle Rick shouldn't even try to eat the casseroles here, too full of sodium. There, I think I got everything." As Laurie held open the door, a man in a maintenance uniform appeared in the doorway. "Miss Austin?"

"Yes?" Chrystal turned, then noticed a van parked in front of her classroom. "Uh, are you doing some work to the building?"

"No, just a pick up." Suddenly the man raised his hand and sprayed both women with something in a silver can. Instantly Laurie and Chrystal found themselves choking and coughing.

"No…what are you doing?" Laurie gasped, nearly blinded as a hand grabbed her arm, then dragged her out of the room and into the van. As she tried to fight back, she heard Chrystal cry out "Help!"

"Make her stop!" A rough voice sounded in back of her, then she felt Chrystal shoved against her as a door slammed shut. A muffled sound told her the young woman had been gagged, and immediately she fought again the person restraining her, screaming out "Rick! A.J!"

"Silence!" A hand connected with her face, then a cloth was tied around her mouth as the vehicle they were in began to move. At once her arms were yanked in front of her and she felt handcuffs tighten around her wrists. For several minutes she and Chrystal huddled against each other as the vehicle sped down a road, then turned several times.

"_Rick! Steve_" she "called" out to them, then the van suddenly screeched to a halt.

"_Laurie! Sweetheart, where are you?"_ Blinking to clear her eyes from the noxious fumes, she "answered" "_I don't know… A man, two men grabbed us from Chrystal's classroom….please hurry."_ A moment later Rick came back to her, _"we're trying to find you, darlin'…Are you two all right?"_

"I don't see anyone, okay, bring them in." Again the rough voice, and she cringed as Chrystal again gave out a muffled cry. Looking out the open door of the van, she saw they had pulled in front of an eerie looking building. At once it hit her….it was a former mortuary just outside an abandoned cemetery, only a couple of miles from the school.

_"Rick….hurry, love. Chrystal and I are all right, but. they've brought us to that old mortuary outside of Sunrise Cemetery.."_ she "told" him. As Laurie felt her husband respond, trying to comfort her, the man who had gassed them reached into the van and yanked her out. "Come on, Mrs. Simon, move it!"

Stumbling over broken sidewalk, she unwillingly was led through the open doors of the old building, then pushed into a storage room. A young boy sat on a cot, his wrists also cuffed in front of him. He looked up at her as she was shoved onto the bed, then smiled as he saw Chrystal being brought into the room, calling out, "Miss Austin!" Chrystal managed to sit next to him as a another man stood in the doorway. He walked up to them, then reached out and pulled the gags off first her mouth, then Laurie's.

"There you go, ladies. Tommy, I promised you some company. If you cooperate, I'll let you stay with your teacher. I'll be back with a phone, and this time, you will talk to your father."

"You, you're the one who tried to kidnap me before!" the young teacher choked, and immediately Laurie leaned over and took her hand. "It's okay, honey."

"Of course it is, Mrs. Simon….as soon as we get what we want, you'll be returned to your families, safe and sound", he said genteelly. "Now if you'll excuse me." He made a mock bow, then backed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

As soon as they were alone, the teenager leaned against Chrystal, nearly crying. "Miss Austin, I'm sorry I got you into this…"

"It's alright, Tommy, it's not your fault. Don't worry, my dad and uncle will find us." Chrystal forced back her own fear, knowing she needed to comfort Tommy.

"Of course they will." Laurie quietly said, then smiled at him. "By the way, I'm Chrystal's Aunt Laurie…I understand you like studying History."

To her astonishment, the boy lit up. "I thought you might be, I heard about you, I love the stories of your Great-Grandmother Kasey…did she really work for the Secret Service?"

Seeing how calm she was, Chrystal managed a smile as Laurie nodded. "Yes, her uncle was a Pinkerton's man before there was an official Secret Service. Just before she became a deputy sheriff, Kasey Scott helped foil a plot to abduct Alice Roosevelt."

Listening to the story, Chrystal became so engrossed that over 30 minutes passed until she heard a soft beep, then saw Laurie's watch light up.

"Aunt Laurie…look."

Immediately Laurie moved her fingers and pressed the transmitter button on her watch.

"Rick…it's Laurie, can you hear me?"

Only a mile away, Rick and A.J. were huddled over his transmitter, as Steve and Jaime Austin watched. Having driven to the old part of town, the four of them were hunkered down in Rick's pickup waiting for Oscar to bring reinforcements.

"There she is….ask her if Chrissy's all right!" Jaime urged, holding Steve's hand tightly.

"Darlin', we're just a few blocks away….where in the building are you? Are you and Chrystal all right? Is Tommy Stone with you?" he asked, then breathed a sigh of relief as his wife answered, "Yes, love. Tommy's here…he and Chrystal and I are fine. We're locked in a storage room near the front entrance. You need to hurry, though. This guy is going to force Tommy to call his father…."

"And make him steal something!" Tommy broke in. Suddenly steps sounded outside the door, and Laurie whispered frantically, "Rick, someone's coming…!"


	5. Chapter 5

"That's it…we can't wait any longer, guys." Jaime blurted, then was silent when a polite voice spoke.

"Well, ladies, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had a few calls to make."

Just then a car pulled up alongside Rick's pick-up, and a grim-faced Oscar Goldman got out and came to the driver's side window.

"Dad, I'm glad you came, listen…." Rick turned his transmitter up.

"It's not going to do you any good to hold us hostage, Mr…um" Chrystal spoke up, then the man laughed.

"Aaron Selwick, at your service, Miss Austin. Somehow I don't think you will be familiar with my name, but I'm sure your father might have heard it a time or too. I'm a facilitator of deals…I deal in secrets, big secrets and little secrets. Secrets like the fact that Mrs. Simon has a transmitter …which I'll take right now!"

Rick swore as Laurie cried, "No!", then seemed to struggle with Selwick for a moment. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was followed by a triumphant "I don't think you'll need this anymore…" then a sharp crunch.

"Why that…." A.J. growled, then was quiet as Chrystal's voice was still heard.

"You hurt her….what kind of man are you to frighten children and beat up on women…"

"That's my girl, she must have turned her pendant transmitter on." Rick took a deep breath at Oscar's words, then his stomach turned as Selwick spoke again.

"Well, Miss Austin…the kind of man who'll give you a chance to live. Since I can't depend on forcing the boy to call his father, I'm going to have you make the call. You will tell Tommy's father to bring the locations of the bunkers holding the weapons on his list, the combinations and times they will be unguarded. You will also enlighten him to the fact that if he doesn't follow these instructions, the three of you will be left in the desert to die."

"You think Major Stone will betray his country to save us? Give you the means to kill our soldiers?" Laurie spoke up in a defiant voice.

"I do, Mrs. Simon…I think the good Major will do anything to save his son…but as for you…" he chuckled, then another slap was heard. "You will be my guarantee that Oscar Goldman will allow the exchange to happen. And you, " a rustling noise signaled movement, then Chrystal cried out. "You're hurting me!" "Your father will do nothing, or I'll sell you to the highest bidder!"

To Rick, that was the last straw. "Dad, we have to go in, we can't wait! He'll kill them!"

Oscar didn't hesitate. "You go in the front, I'll cover the back…Secretary or no secretary…let's go now!"

"Laurie, stall him…we're coming in now…" Rick called to her as he pulled out onto the road, then floored it at the next exchange.

"Leave Miss Austin alone, you're hurting her!" Tommy leapt from his feet, then swung his cuffed hands and caught Selwick by surprise, striking him in the face and knocking him down. "Good work, Tommy!" Chrystal said, as Laurie saw that he was dazed and reached down and pulled the man's weapon from his belt. Straightening up, she pointed at the door. "Honey, take Tommy and run for it, I'll lock him up and be right behind you….hurry!"

Without argument, the young woman took the boy's arm and led him out the door. Laurie saw Selwick start to get up, so she whacked him on the head, sending him crashing back to the floor. Yanking a ring of keys from his waist, she fled out the door, locking it behind her.

As she turned back to join the others, Laurie saw the other assailant charge at Chrystal and Tommy, so she fired a shot over his head. Instantly he dove behind a desk, so she yelled "Keep going, Chrystal….now!"

Whirling around, she dashed down a hallway, hearing footsteps behind her. As Laurie ran, she spotted a rear door, and headed for it. Managing to yank it open, she got outside, only to see it opened to the rear of the old graveyard.

Suddenly a bullet whizzed by her, and she glanced behind to see her other kidnapper aiming his weapon at her.

"Surrender or I'll shoot you!" He shouted. Again pointing her pistol at him, she fired, causing him to head for cover again. Knowing there was no choice, Laurie ran through the open gate of the cemetery.

"Rick…I'm in the cemetery.. I'm being chased…" she panted into her transmitter. "I'm going to find a place to hide."

Zigging and zagging through the tombstones and markers, she tripped and fell, then managed to get up and conceal herself behind an old mausoleum.

"All right, come out, wherever you are, Mrs. Simon…." Suddenly Selwick's voice sounded very near to her. Terrified, Laurie curled up as small as possible, then listened as crunching footsteps sounded in the vicinity.

"My associate has Miss Austin and the boy…you've got to the count of three to stand up, or I'll kill them both." He threatened. Laurie closed her eyes and was about to call out to Rick, when she "heard" Steve Austin.

_"Honey, don't move…Chrystal and Tommy are safe with Jaime and Oscar."_

Rick heard Steve's call also and circled around the edge of the graves. Just then he spotted the arms dealer, then saw the edge of Laurie's shoes sticking out from behind a gravesite about five yards from him..

Apparently Selwick saw it at the same time, as he grinned, then crouched down low and vanished from his line of sight. At once Steve appeared on the opposite side of where Laurie was hiding, and Rick beckoned to him to head off the criminal.

There was a flurry of motion, then he saw Selwick go flying through the air and land in a freshly dug grave.

"All clear!" Steve came into view, then grinned as Rick distractedly moved toward him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Pal, I've got to find Laurie…oh, there you are, darlin'!" Rick ran forward and bent down to help his wife off the muddy ground.

"Oh…Rick…" Laurie buried her head in her husband's shoulder.

Steve smiled as his friends hugged and kissed, then said, "Well, you found yours…I'll haul this jerk out to the police." He reached over and broke the cuffs off her wrists.

"Thanks, Pal." Rick gratefully told him as he comforted his wife. "He was horrible….I was so afraid he was going to hurt Chrissy." Laurie told him, trembling.

"I know, sweetheart..he'll never touch you or Chrissy again…she's all right. Come on, I want to have Rudy look at you." Rick swung her up into his arms and carried her out of the graveyard as she rested her head against his chest.

As they left the graveyard, Laurie learned from Rick how they had arrived just as Selwick tried to chase after her. "When I saw him start toward you, darlin', I knew we had to move fast."

A smile graced her lips as Laurie kissed Rick, then Steve rejoined them as they approached the street.

"I owe you, Steve….if you guys hadn't been listening in." She began, then the former Colonel kissed her cheek and interrupted her.

"And if you hadn't watched over my little girl….Thank you for helping save her."

"I had a lot of help." Laurie said emotionally, wiping at her eyes, then tearing up again as she saw Chrystal wrapped in her mother's arms. Behind them a police car was being loaded with the two kidnappers as young Tommy watched. Suddenly a military vehicle pulled up, then Major Stone jumped out and ran to his son. "Tommy!"

"Dad!" the teenager turned then jumped into his father's embrace. At that Laurie heard Rick sniff, so she turned her face to his and murmured, "Thanks to my knight, you saved a young boy, and your niece and your, " she kissed him again, "princess yet again."

"I was so scared, sweetheart…If only A.J. and I…" he started, then she put her finger over his lips. "You and A.J. couldn't have been there, you were exactly where you were supposed to be. If you'd tried to stop them, you or A.J…" she broke off, shaking.

"Not going to happen, darlin" Rick rubbed noses with his wife, then saw that the three Austins were beckoning them over. Rick carefully put her down and the two of them went to join them. Chrystal opened her arms and hugged them both.

"Are you all right, Auntie? I heard gunshots…"

"I'm okay, Chrissy…I'm so proud of you, you were so brave." Laurie began, then Chrystal started to cry. "Oh, honey, it's all right." Laurie got teary herself as she embraced her. "It's okay, you're safe."

"Thanks to you.." Jaime added, stroking her daughter's hair, then also hugging her friend.

"I'll never let anyone hurt our Chrissy…or any of our family." Laurie sniffed, then then giggled as Rick reached over with a Kleenex and blew her nose for her.

"That's my Rick…you do everything for me."

As he kissed the tip of her nose, he whispered. "I always will."


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you going, Chrissy?"

Chrystal paused as she picked up her purse, then turned back to where her mother was standing.

"Just to the mall, Mom. I have a couple of gifts to get." She explained. At once Jaime shook her head.

"Honey, let me go with you….it'll be dark soon and I don't want you to go by yourself."

Chrystal sighed, then spotted her father in the hallway, a worried look on his face.

"Mom, I'll be fine….I promise to call when I'm on my way home."

"There's my girls…" Steve Austin came into the living room, dropping a kiss on each of them. "Jaime, honey……I need to talk to you."

"I'm just going to the mall, Dad..do you need anything?" Chrystal gave her father a look of gratitude as he nodded. "Yes, can you see if your Uncle Oscar's jacket is in yet?"

"Sure…I'll also see if Uncle Rudy's is in yet….I'll be back in an hour." She promised, leaning over and kissing her mother's cheek. Jaime had a worried look on her face but only said "Be careful, honey."

"I will, Dad. Thanks." As she left the room, Steve took a seat next to Jaime and took her hand in his. "Sweetheart…"

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" she said wryly, then added, "I promised myself I wouldn't let my imagination run wild….but Steve….what if someone comes after her again?"

The tremor in Jaime's voice brought tears to his eyes, and Steve embraced her as he said, "Then we'll stop them, same as when we rescued her and Laurie….Jaime…we can't keep her in a cocoon all her life. I get scared too, just thinking about what happened makes me sick."

Jaime tightened her arms around her husband in understanding. "I know, Steve… I heard you tossing in your sleep, too. I guess I just have to practice letting go again. I love our baby so much…and I love you …thank you for listening to me."

"Always, Jaime." Steve gave her a long and lingering kiss, then whispered, "She's going to be gone at least an hour, want to practice setting another record?"

"You bet." She laughed as he pulled a piece of mistletoe from his pocket and held it above her head. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Austin."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Austin…and many more" she grinned, then met her lips with his under the mistletoe.

Fin


End file.
